Len s'ouvre aux autres
by Minata Aruyo
Summary: Len Tsukimori est violniste prodige. Ca personne n'en doute. Mais il également aussi froid que le glace. Ca non plus personne n'en doute. Mais Len va apprendre à s'ouvrir aux autres, va commencer à croire aux sentiments plus qu'en la technique, va trouver quelque chose de précieux à ses yeux et va enfin être libre de faire ce qu'il a toujours voulu faire, briller grâce à sa musique
Le pourquoi du comment m'est venu l'idée de cette fic est très étrange. En fait je rentre tout juste de mon échange en Espagne. Et pendant le cours de français, la prof à parler pendant trois quarts d'heure des mots en rapport avec le rugby. Donc, vu que j'ai décroché au bout de 5 minutes je me suis mise à écrire sur un carnet. Tout naturellement m'est venu La Corda d'Oro car j'avais reregadré les 2 premiers épisodes de la série la veille. Alors c'est évidemment un Kahoko x Len (qui est le couple du manga. Ceux qui aiment Kahoko/riyoutarou ou Hihara je vous vois venir .). Et Len étant mon personnage préféré, la majorité de l'histoire sera de son point de vu. Je crois qu'il est important de préciser que l'histoire commence après que Kahoko est vu Len jouer l'Ave Maria. Tout ce qui se passe avant est comme dans le manga. Les pensées et la narration seront écrits normalement, les dialogues en gras et les titres de chansons en italiques.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seulement l'histoire et les fautes d'orthographes.

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

Prologue : Tomber amoureux de sa musique

PDV Len

Hino partit en courant, apparemment heureuse. Cette fille est vraiment bizarre. Elle s'extasie devant les sons d'un violon comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle en entendait un. Je repris mon entrainement avec _Oblivion_. Je m'exerçais pendant encore deux heures, travaillant les gammes, les harmoniques, les différentes positions, les pizzicatos, le vibrato et les nombreuses techniques si durement acquises. Je soufflais. Malgré tous mes efforts, et toute précision que j'avais, j'étais encore loin d'approcher la justesse de la musique de ma mère. Elle, elle avait le technique, la précision mais surtout elle faisait passer des émotions. Et mon esprit de compétition, ma recherche de la perfection, de la technique m'empêchait d'en faire de même. Je remis de la colophane sur mon archet et travaillais mes gammes avec un extrait du _Cinquième Caprice_ de Paganini. Quand soudain, dans le lointain, le son d'un autre violon vint doubler le mien. Je m'arrêtais, intrigué, pour écouter. Je reconnu aussitôt l' _Ave Maria_ de Schubert. J'avais toujours affectionné ce morceau. Je me souviens encore de ce jour, je devais avoir 5 ou 6 ans et mon père le jouait. Et j'avais déclaré vouloir jouer du violon. A mes 9 ans j'avais arrêté le piano pour m'y consacrer. Soudain, une idée me frappa. Cette mélodie, certes bien jouée, ne venait cependant pas d'une des salles d'entrainement, qui étaient insonorisées. Cela impliquait qu'une personne extérieure à la section musique joue d'un instrument. Et la seule personne qui, à ma connaissance, savait jouer du violon dans le lycée était Hino. Hino. Hino Kahoko de la classe 2-2.

PDV externe

Elle ne la jouait pas mieux que lui, loin de là, mais elle la jouait avec ce qu'il recherchait : des sentiments. Et cela le frustra encore plus, car il se mettait à jalouser une fille qui n'avait pas de prédispositions particulières pour la musique, qui en faisait probablement depuis moins longtemps que lui et qui faisait partie de la section générale. Il rangea son violon et ses nombreuses partitions et sortit de la salle pour confirmer ses soupçons. Le son venait du toit, du moins il lui semblait. Il prit donc la direction du bâtiment général et emprunta les escaliers qui menaient en haut. Quand il arriva au troisième volet de marche il vit Kahoko descendre.

PDV Len

Elle me regarda comme prise en faute. Je fis un regard le plus neutre possible mais je savais que je devais avoir l'air froid. D'une voix implacable, je demandais :

 **« C'est toi qui a joué l'Ave Maria tout à l'heure ? »**

Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge alors que, gênée, elle me répondit :

 **« Euh… je… »**

Un air penaud se peint sur son visage. C'était bien elle. Elle qui même sans technique avait une empreinte qui marquait sa musique pour la rendre unique. Elle qui me mettait en danger pour le concours.

 **« Si tu participes réellement à ce concours, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »**

Oui, nous ne devons plus parler de notre talent ouvertement. Car désormais nous sommes rivaux.

PDV externe

Mais s'il la craignait tant c'est parce qu'elle l'avait touché. Il reconnaissait son talent. Lui, Len Tsukimori de la classe 2-4, section musique, était tombé amoureux de la musique de quelqu'un d'autre. De la musique de cette Hino Kahoko de la classe 2-2.

§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§

Voilà le prologue. J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Le chapitre 1 est déjà près est devrait donc arriver rapidement. Laisser un review ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
